1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to occupational therapy devices, and, in particular, to multifunctional therapy devices for treatment of soft tissues in the upper extremities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Occupational and physical therapists frequently use therapy aids as part of an overall treatment plan to promote a desired patient outcome. Such therapy aids include exercise machines, patient support devices including mats and benches, stretchable resistance bands, and the like. In many cases, such devices are designed to guide a single motion or limited range of motions, in order to target a single muscle or group of muscles. As a result, many therapy facilities employ a collection of devices to enable a physical or occupational therapist to address the needs of each individual patient.
Moreover, the goal of physical and occupational therapy is often to teach or enhance a patient's ability to perform necessary or daily tasks which have been impaired by injury or illness. To this end, several among the collection of therapy devices typically available to a therapist may be used to target various motions or muscle groups involved with the activity being taught to the patient.
What is needed is an improvement over the foregoing.